


The Latest Fashion

by Sandbirde



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Dress Up, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandbirde/pseuds/Sandbirde
Summary: The kids try on some cute clothes!I'm taking commissions! https://sketchbirde.tumblr.com/post/179867361229/sandbirde-sandbirde-updated-commission-post-i





	The Latest Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Dumb oneshot I couldn't get out of my head, so I had to write it. Nice to see we actually have tags now.

“I don’t like where this is going.”

Susie squinted suspiciously at the mess of clothing scattered around the room, her hand finding familiar purchase on her hip.

“Oh, it’s nothing drastic!” Ralsei perched on the edge of his bed, grinning widely. “We’re just having some fun!”

Kris, sitting on the floor and currently half buried in a pile of clothes, turned to Susie and gave a thumbs up.

Susie’s upper lip curled. “...fun.”

“Yes!” Ralsei jumped off the bed, a blur of fluff. “We didn’t get to have a lot of that the first time around, so it’s about time we do. And I think you’re really going to love this, if you just give it a chance.”

Susie still looked ready to bolt. “Give  _ what  _ a chance?”

Ralsei withdrew, his foot dragging shyly across a small patch of exposed carpet. “Well...we’d like to play dress-up!”

Susie laughed harshly. “If I didn’t know better, I’d ask if you were joking.”

Ralsei huffed. “It’s a good time! And I have some clothes that I think even you’ll like.”

Susie eyed Ralsei’s diminutive figure up and down. “If they fit me.”

Ralsei smiled secretively, making Susie’s stomach flip flop. “We’ll make it work.”

“Where did all these clothes even come from?”

Ralsei stuck his tongue in his cheek. “I...don’t clear my closet out often.”

Susie stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment, scowling, before finally sighing resignedly. “Fine, okay. I’ll go along with your dumb kid stuff. Not like I’m doing anything else.”

“Lovely!” Ralsei immediately burrowed into a pile. “We’ll go first so you don’t have to jump right in. You can just watch, or help us pick stuff out. Whatever you want to do.”

“Hm.” Susie pushed a stack of t-shirts aside and sat in the resulting space, leaning against the wall and watching Ralsei work. Kris seemed to be doing the same, although their own pile was being sorted through in a method Susie couldn’t puzzle out.

Ralsei emerged triumphant, a striped pink and dark grey dress in hand. “Here we are! This is one of my favorites.”

Kris nodded approvingly. Susie tilted her head.

“Yknow, come to think of it, I don’t think I’ve seen you in anything besides that coat and hat.”

Ralsei raised an eyebrow. “True. Although, technically, there’s also the clothes I’m wearing right now.”

Susie startled. Sure enough, Ralsei was currently in a plain purple tshirt and dark blue shorts. “W-well, I just don’t normally notice clothes!”

Ralsei giggled. “It’s fine, Susie. I’m not offended. It’s just funny.”

Susie grumbled, crossing her arms.

Ralsei clambered over to Kris, throwing the dress in their lap. “Here! I want to see you in this, if you’re okay with that. I think it’d be really cute on you!”

Kris looked up and smiled, nodding.

“Yay! You can put that on while I find something for Susie.”

Kris scrambled up, running to the bathroom to change.

Susie squinted. “I thought you said I could sit this out.”

“You don’t have to try it right away - ” Ralsei raised his head to grin at Susie. “- but you’re going to eventually, and it’s going to be a lot better than you think.”

Susie wanted to be mad, but instead found herself laughing. “I don’t remember you being this bossy.”

Ralsei paused, his face dropping slightly. “Bossy?”

Susie startled. “Hey, I was kidding! I meant you seem a lot more assertive than before, not to mention a lot sassier.”

Ralsei visibly relaxed. “Oh. Well...I guess I’m just more comfortable around you guys now.” He blushed. “That, and these circumstances are a lot less stressful.”

Susie tilted her head. “Fair enough. I think I’m more comfortable this time too.”

Ralsei’s blush deepened. “That’s really nice to hear, Susie.” He busied himself with sorting through clothes twice as fast as before, and Susie smirked.

The door opened, and they both turned to see Kris looking...absolutely adorable.

Their faces must have shown their approval, since Kris smiled broadly, doing a little spin to show it off. They were at the age where the fit of a dress didn’t much matter, but it seemed like it was made for them regardless. Ralsei clapped his hands together in delight.

“It’s perfect! I knew it would look great on you! You should keep it.”

Kris’ jaw dropped, and they pointed to themselves as if to confirm what Ralsei has just said.

“I mean it! I never really wore it anyways. It’s pretty, but I was never in the mood for it. It’s yours now if you want it.”

Kris closed their mouth into a tiny smile and nodded, clutching the fabric of the skirt.

“Cool.”

Susie had remained silent, watching the exchange with more than mild interest, she had to admit. Now, she spoke. “You do look really good in that. Thumbs up from me.”

Kris’ smile widened, their hands flying to their face in surprise and delight.

Susie felt something weird and warm in her stomach.

“Oh!” Ralsei pulled out a magenta button-up shirt with white polka dots. “I didn’t even know I still had this. Awesome. I have to find some pants to match.”

Susie glanced around. She had just seen...yes! She pulled a pair of dark brown pants out of a pile. “How about these?”

Ralsei popped his head out of the pile he was buried in. “Susie!” He jumped toward her, holding out his hand for the pants. “Those are perfect! Thank you! I’ll be back in a minute.” He ran to the bathroom, leaving Susie and Kris to their devices.

Susie leaned back against the wall, contemplating how exactly she ended up in this situation. Dragging her eyes lazily around the room, she saw something sticking out of a smaller pile. Was she curious enough to go pull it out and confirm her suspicions? She glanced at Kris, but they had sat down, smoothing out their new dress and not paying any mind to anything else.

F$*% it. Susie got up, walking over to the pile, and shimmied the article of clothing out of the middle of the stack. Sure enough, it was a suit jacket. She shook it out and looked at it. Dark blue, plain colored - simple. Just her style.

Biting her lip, she turned to look at the door. Ralsei must have been having trouble with the buttons or something. It seemed like she had some time before he came back.

Sucking in a breath, she slipped her jacket off, laying it on a chair next to the bed. This one wouldn’t go with her outfit as well, but it was just a quick experiment, anyways. She didn’t really care if it matched.

She slid her arms into the sleeves, tugging on the jacket and smoothing it out. She didn’t have a mirror, but looking down at herself, she thought it was...kinda sharp. She didn’t often wear formal clothing, and when she did, it was ugly dresses and too much makeup. She liked this a lot better, and this might be the only chance she got to enjoy it.

Then the door opened, and she nearly jumped a foot in the air, whipping around to face a not-nearly-shocked-enough Ralsei.

Ralsei smirked. Susie didn’t even know Ralsei  _ could  _ smirk. Was it legal for fluffy boys to smirk? She didn’t think so. She should call the cops on this dumb boy and his stupid face.

“You look lovely in that, Susie.”

The statement got Kris’ attention, and they looked up to see Susie in all her haphazard glory. They smiled so intensely Susie wondered how their cheeks weren’t cramping up. This was way too much attention. It needed to stop.

“Sorry, I…” She ripped off the jacket - not literally, thank goodness. “It’s not -”

“Susie.” Ralsei tilted his head. “It’s just a jacket. It’s okay.”

Susie growled, but breathed in deeply, trying to calm down. Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder. Kris was standing in front of them, looking very serious. Susie stared as Kris held up a black t-shirt with the name of a band Susie didn’t recognize. The logo looked pretty sweet, though.

Susie hesitantly took the shirt and smiled at Kris, who gave them a thumbs up. Ralsei looked away, trying not to add more pressure.

Susie looked at the shirt in her hand and the jacket, now slightly more crumpled, on the floor. “I...guess...I’ll be in the bathroom.”

Kris stepped away, bowing and gesturing melodramatically to the door, making Susie and Ralsei laugh. Susie paused, looking to Ralsei, who just nodded and smiled.

She walked to the door, hesitated, then stepped through.

A few minutes later, she was back at the door, and Kris and Ralsei were having absolute fits.

“Susie, you look so handsome! I think I have some jeans somewhere that would look great with those.” Ralsei dove back in as Kris bounced on their feet and clapped, clearly very pleased.

Susie chuckled awkwardly and ruffled her hair. “Uh, th-thanks.”

Ralsei popped back out. “Hey. Thank  _ you  _ for giving this a try. I really appreciate it.”

Susie grinned. “Well, you were right. This is...fun. Especially with you two.”

Ralsei’s eyes widened. “Susie!”

Susie’s smile fell as she took a step back. “Ralsei?”

The next thing she knew, she was smothered in fluffy boy. Ralsei had leapt upon her in a wild embrace, and Kris was soon to follow.

Susie yelped in surprise, but didn’t protest further. She just stood there, realizing it had been a while since she’d had a good cuddle. She hadn’t admitted how much she missed it until just now, being wrapped up in two of her friends. It was refreshing.

Eventually, they both backed off, Ralsei smoothing Susie’s even-more-rumpled jacket as Kris took up the mantle of searching for pants. Susie herself felt pretty rumpled, but in a cozy way, somehow. It wasn’t an immediately recognizable feeling. Usually, feeling rumpled meant a bad time, but right now…

Right now she couldn’t imagine a better one.


End file.
